Arthur's Unconditional Love
by Gallifreyan927
Summary: What starts out as another work day for Merlin, ends up being the start of something big. When a young maiden shows up in Camelot, Arthur is immediately transfixed with her, but she does not welcome his advances. Merlin discovers she is part of something bigger than Arthur's heart, and that may or may not be a good thing. Arthur/OOC


Going to try my hand at Merlin, however I am only in season 3. I have been having my own ideas though, no Merthur, sorry, not my OTP. All our familiar characters included, and a new friend!

XXX

Merlin was running late, again. "Arthur's gonna have my head for this one Gaius," he shouted as he pulled his shirt over his head. "He is just training now, can't he dress himself?" Merlin's jaw dropped, "Are you serious? Arthur dress himself? You're getting old Gaius." He rushed out the door and heading down to the training grounds. "Arthur, I am so sorry. I was up late doing chores for Gaius." "Shut up Merlin and grab my chest plate," Arthur scowled as he cupped Merlin around the ears. "Ouch you stupid prat," Merlin grumbled as he dressed Arthur.

He stood on the side as Arthur trained his night. Every so often he would call for Merlin to fetch him some water. It was the same thing every day. Manservant for Arthur by day, chores for Gaius by night, somewhere in there he is completing his destiny, and every so often, he can relax with Arthur as friends. Today though, there was a change in the wind. Merlin could feel it. "Are you even listening to me? I just gave you a list of things to get done," Arthur shouted at him. "Does it ever change though? I mean really, does it ever actually change," Merlin shouted as he tossed Arthur's armor down. His master stared at him in disbelief, "Gaius had better check your head again. Pick that up, and get to work," he spat as he stormed out of his tent. "That's the second outburst this week. Tread carefully Merlin," he called back over his shoulder.

That night, Merlin flopped back into his bed and was nearly asleep when Gaius burst through the door, "Merlin. Get up. The leech tank. It's been awful for days." Merlin groaned and rolled over. Half-awake he scrubbed out the tank. Just as dawn was breaking, he fell asleep on the floor. Gaius sighed, knowing Merlin was overworked. He approached Arthur and told him that Merlin was sick. Arthur stormed off in disbelief as Gaius returned to his chambers. "Wake up Merlin, I got you the day off, but you need to at least be in your bed," he said as he gently shook him awake.

"A whole day? Really," Merlin asked excitedly. "Yes, but you are sick dear boy. Now, into your chambers. Do something productive like read that book I gave you." Merlin jumped up and rushed into his room. Grabbing his book of magic he nestled into his window seat. For hours he sat there, practicing a few simple spells, smiling as he got them right more often than not. Glancing out the window, he couldn't help but notice a single rider come galloping into the square. The horse was majestic, but simply decorated. Nothing stood out right away as a noble visitor. Merlin shrugged it off and was about to go back to his reading when the rider dismounted the horse, and he realized it was a woman.

She removed her hood and long dark hair fell across her shoulders. The cape she wore was an emerald green, he dress a deep purple. The hair on Merlin's arms stood on end as she glanced towards his window. She wasn't his type, but he knew who would probably fall right into her arms. Without thinking he rushed down to the cave holding The Great Dragon.

"Dragon! I have a question for you," he shouted into the darkness. Suddenly, a rush of wings overhead was heard and a great golden dragon landed in front of Merlin. "What can I answer for you young warlock? Has the young Pendragon fallen under another enemy spell you can't stop," his deep voice rang out throughout the cave. "No, not exactly. A girl arrived in Camelot just now, she is everything and more that Arthur would hope for. I don't believe there is anything noble about her though. She just, gives me an uneasy feeling," he rambled, realizing how silly he sounded. "This woman is key to Arthur's destiny. Although I cannot tell you how. Just keep them close together," he drawled as he took flight again. Merlin sighed in defeat before returning to his room.

"Merlin, if you want me to cover for you, you cannot go running about the castle like that. What caused your sudden departure," Gaius asked suspiciously. "I was down in the caves. Arthur's destiny, has arrived." He gestured out the window towards the girl who was now being greeted by King Uther. Observing Arthur and the mysterious woman, it was clear he was highly interested in her. She, on the other hand, basked in the attention the prince was giving her, but turned up her nose at him, which Merlin couldn't help but smile at. "Taste of your own medicine old boy," he chuckled at the window as Uther escorted the maiden inside.

The door opened with a bang. "Merlin," Arthur yelled as he entered. "Yes, my Lord," he questioned, putting on his best sick face. "Oh knock it off Merlin, all you had to do was ask nicely for a day to yourself. I know you aren't sick." Arthur stood in the door way, hands on his hips, lips slightly pouting. "So, what can I do for you," Merlin asked, shifting to stand in front of his book. "You are an idiot Merlin, but you are good with Gwen, and Morgana trusts you. I can only assume you are decent with women. I need your help to show Lady Derwen that I'm not a useless prat." Merlin sniggered, "How does it feel Arthur, to know that for once, you aren't being sought after?" Arthur took a swing at Merlin that he dodged. "Alright alright! I'll help you. Just don't hit me for it."

Later that night, Arthur called for Merlin in his chambers. "Any ideas?" Merlin sat down beside Arthur. He always enjoyed these nights, when there wasn't any status quo, just two best friends. "You need to be yourself, without being yourself." "You really aren't very good at this are you," Arthur growled as he flung himself onto his pillows. "In the morning, take her for a ride into your favorite clearing. Talk about her Arthur, not yourself. You need to discover what she likes," Merlin listed off. "Talk about her? That's boring though. Wouldn't she rather hear about my tourney wins," he whined. Merlin sighed and flung a pillow at him, "Girls aren't always as interested in you as you are." "Fine, a ride in the morning. You will stay here. Now get out," Arthur pointed at the door and pushed Merlin's shoulder.

In the corridor, he stumbled over his own feet and knocked into a pillar. "Are you alright," a soft voice came from behind him. He turned around, "Oh, yeah. Yeah I'm fine. Just checking on Prince Arthur before bed. Sorta tripped on my way out." He was looking into the face he had seen from the window early. Her eyes were a stormy grey. "My name is the Lady Derwen, what's yours," she held out her hand to help him up. "Merlin. My name is Merlin," he let her help him up. "I'm so glad I found you! There was a prophecy, that you and one other would need my help to bring about peace in this land," she clapped her hands excitedly. "You aren't going to believe this my lady, but the third member, is Arthur," he said solemnly. The excitement drained from her face, "You must be joking." Her eyes flashed a golden color and a vase broke nearby. "You can do magic," he stated, staring at her in disbelief. "Oh well spotted," she snapped before strutting off. "This is going to be trickier than I thought."

XXX

Read and review!


End file.
